1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a method of producing metal patterns on a silicon wafer prior to the thermomigration of the metal into the wafer.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Methods for the production of metal patterns on silicon wafers for thermomigration thereof into the wafer are known for example from U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,736 and DT-OS No. 26 52 667. An essential feature of the known methods is that the migrating metal, whether in the form of points or lines, must first be supported laterally on the wafer. This lateral support is produced either by applying the metal in depressions previously etched in the silicon wafer (U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,736) or by enclosing the metal pattern laterally with an insulating film (e.g. of silicon oxide or silicon nitride) (DT-OS No. 26 52 667). These known methods consequently require a relatively large number of process steps which precede the actual thermomigration.